


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 11: Red

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 11: Red

Blaise's mother (and assorted stepfathers) made sure Blaise knew the social graces. Being invited to someone's quarters for Movie Night wasn't exactly covered, but Blaise thought it would be appropriate to bring some popcorn and his laptop (just in case he had something she didn't. It was simply mind-boggling to him that there were so many movies available, if you knew where to look or whom to ask).

He arrives precisely at the appointed time, neither early nor late. Blaise doesn't believe in fashionably late. On time is fashionable, proper. Period. He knocks, and the door opens almost immediately.

Red. Blaise is sure this particular color exists in nature, in some exotic tropical flowers, perhaps. He has never seen red like this on a person's lips. Not even kiss-swollen lips are quite that shade. Miko's lips are a bright, beckoning red. She grabs his hand and pulls him into the room before pressing up against him.

Blaise realizes he completely misread her invitation this afternoon.


End file.
